This invention relates to an outer space device and, more particularly, to an electronic signal reflecting device, such as a radar reflector, capable of forming a false target for hostile radar scanners and/or radar homing missiles.
It is obviously in the interest of national security that the U.S. Government have available for self-defense an electronic signal reflecting device for use in outer space, and for re-entry therefrom, which is capable of forming a target which is false in size and/or in configuration, thereby functioning as an aid in penetrating the defenses of hostile forces by deceiving hostile radar scanners, radar homing missiles, and the like.
I have invented such a device, as adapted for use as a radar reflector; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.